Boys Have a Desire
by chaquesouffle
Summary: ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Brought to you by monkeunim

—oOoOo—

Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang penderita autagonistophilia. Menurutmu, apa yang akan di dapat oleh Lee donghae, namja yang baru saja pindah ke rumah hyukjae? —Pemandangan gratis setiap hari, tentu saja..

.

.

.

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, INCEST, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, unbeta-ed, Incest, contain Mature contents, Autagonist!Hyuk.

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk] with other supporting cast/pair

Genre: Romance

Rated: T (possible to change)

Length : 1. 184 words [prolog]

Super Junior © SM entertainment. eunhae and the rest of members © themselves. the story owned by me.

—oOoOo—

don't like, don't read.

I didn't do any enforcement except to not bash the main pairing.

and don't copy my story without my permission, translate or republish and change the character.

I've warned you before!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

* * *

Autagonistophilia.

Sebuah penyakit kelainan seksual dimana sang penderita suka memperlihatkan bagian-bagian tubuh privasinya pada orang lain.

Berbeda dengan exhibitionist yang menunjukkan hal tesebut secara terang-terangan, penderita autagonistophilia cenderung lebih suka memperlihatkan tubuhnya dalam sebuah situasi yang diciptakan oleh dirinya sendiri..

Lalu, apa hubungannya penyakit tesebut dengan cerita ini?

Sebut saja Lee Hyukjae, umur 18 tahun, siswa tingkat akhir di Seoul International High School.

Seorang penderita autagonistophilia yang cenderung memiliki ketertarikan pada namja. Anak kedua dari pasangan Lee Youngwoon dan Leeteuk yang kini lebih memilih untuk menetap di jepang bersama anak pertama mereka, Lee Sungmin.

Hyukjae tinggal sendiri, ditemani beberapa maid paruh waktu di sebuah rumah yang lebih pantas disebut mansion, yang terletak di kawasan pyeongchang, salah satu distrik yang merupakan kawasan perumahan terelit di gangnam-gu.

Dan..

Tak hanya autagonistophilia, tapi hyukjae juga mengidap transvestic fetishism. Maka tak heran jika ia seringkali terlihat membuka lebar tirai di kamarnya yang sengaja tak ia pasangkan kaca film, dan menari disana dengan hanya mengenakan bra.

Ya, bra..

Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa ia juga mengidap transvestic fetishism? Ia sering ber _cross-dressing_ dan mengoleksi berbagai macam outfit serta pakaian dalam wanita hanya untuk memuaskan hastrat seksualnya.

Dia tak akan berhenti sampai ada seseorang yang melihatnya.. Namun sayangnya, hyukjae tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Jadi ia hanya melampiaskan nafsunya dengan bermain solo, sejak tetangga di depan rumahnya pindah rumah karena risih dengan kelakuan hyukjae.

Hah— Kelainan yang dialami hyukjae cukup kompleks, bukan?

Nah, Lee Hyukjae adalah tokoh utama di cerita ini. Tapi tentunya, ia tidak sendirian..

Adalah Lee Donghae, seorang CEO di perusahaan agensi yang menangani artis-artis ternama korea, SM entertainment. Umurnya baru 25 tahun, namun kemampuannya dalam mengelola perusahaan sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Terbukti dengan suksesnya artis-artis yang berada di bawah naungan agensinya, yang beberapa bahkan sudah berlabel international.

Donghae baru saja mendapat keuntungan besar karena album comeback salah satu group keluaran agensinya laku keras di pasaran. Awalnya, ia berniat untuk membeli sebuah rumah di kawasan pyeongchang setelah sebelumnya menempati kamar salah satu apartement mewah di apgujeong. Namun Youngwoon yang merupakan hyung dari appanya malah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka, menemani hyukjae yang selalu mengeluh karena rumahnya terlalu sepi.

Donghae adalah sosok yang selalu terlihat sempurna di mata teman-teman maupun karyawan di tempatnya bekerja. Tampan, kharismatik dan sangat menawan. Ia sebenarnya berpotensi untuk menjadi bagian dari group yang dibentuk oleh agensinya sendiri. Namun donghae lebih suka menyibukkan diri dibalik layar monitor dan berkas-berkas penting perusahaan dibanding terkena banyak sorotan lampu kamera.

Bisa dibilang, donghae adalah sosok namja yang dingin dan tertutup.. tetapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa dibalik sifat dinginnya ternyata ia adalah namja yang sangat romantis?

Well, hyukjae yang akan membuktikannya sendiri suatu saat nanti..

Sekarang, biarkan aku memulai ceritanya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun Hyukjae masih terus memperhatikan layar monitornya dengan seksama sambil sesekali terlihat mengumpat.

_Tugas lagi, Tugas lagi.._

Batinnya— mengeluh, karena ia mendapat banyak sekali tugas yang harus segera di selesaikan sebelum ia terkena amukan sang guru pemberi tugas yang terkenal killer.

Memang sih, besok adalah hari libur. Tapi tugas yang di dapat oleh hyukjae sangat banyak, Ia bahkan tak yakin tugas ini dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu seminggu.

Padahal jadwal tidur normalnya adalah jam 9, ia juga sudah mengenakan piyama sedari tadi. Tapi karena tugas-tugas bodoh ini..

Ck, menjadi siswa kelas tiga memang merepotkan!

Diam-diam ia mengutuk siapapun orang yang telah dengan bodohnya menciptakan tugas yang selalu membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

Ia kembali mengetik, dan sesekali mengerjapkan matanya. _Sial, tubuhku tak bisa diajak kompromi!_ —batinnya, sambil terus mengetik. Kalau ini tak diserahkan secepatnya, maka nilai hyukjae akan dikurangi 10 point. Dan asal kau tahu saja, perjuangan hyukjae dalam mendapatkan 10 point itu tidaklah mudah!

Tiba-tiba, suara deru mesin mobil besar terdengar di depan rumah hyukjae. Penasaran, akhirnya hyukjae membuka tirai jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya, membuat hyukjae menjadi semakin bingung.

Seingatnya, keluarganya baru akan tiba di seoul bulan depan. Itupun hanya untuk berlibur, bukan untuk pindah rumah. Tapi kenapa—

Drrrt.. Drrrtt..

Sekarang malah ponselnya yang bergetar. Hyukjae segera mengambil ponsel canggih tersebut, dan ternyata, sebuah panggilan masuk dari ummanya.

Pip!

"Yeoboseyo, umma?"

_"Ah, hyukkie.. Apa kabarmu, hm_?"

"Hyukkie baik-baik saja, umma.. Ada apa?"

"A_pa dia sudah sampai_?"

"Dia? dia siapa?"

"_Lee donghae, kau lupa? Saudaramu yang tampan itu!_"

"Memang dia ada dimana?"

"_Barusan dia telepon umma, katanya sih sudah sampai di depan gerbang.."_

"Gerbang rumah kita? Untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya.. _mulai sekarang, dia akan tinggal di ru— h.. Hyuk? YA!_"

Sambungan terputus. Dengan cepat, hyukjae berlari menuju lantai bawah tanpa mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari sang umma.

_Persetan dengan tugas.._

.

Pintu utama sudah tertutup rapat. Suara-suara bising tadi sudah tak terdengar, karena mobil tersebut baru saja meninggalkan kediaman hyukjae. Mobil tadi ternyata hanya membawa beberapa koper berisi barang-barang donghae dan sebuah keyboard. Maklum, saat tinggal di apartement, hanya keyboard dan gadget-gadget canggih-lah yang merupakan barang pribadi donghae. Selebihnya adalah furniture yang merupakan fasilitas dari apartement.

5 menit telah berlalu, namun tampaknya hyukjae masih terpaku di depan pintu tanpa mempersilahkan donghae duduk atau melakukan hal lain.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman donghae berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan melamun hyukjae, membuatnya terkejut.

"M-mian, hyung, aku—"

"Tak apa, dimana kamarku?" Sela donghae. Hyukjae menghela nafas, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tangga sambil mengisyaratkan donghae untuk mengikutinya. Leeteuk sudah mengirim pesan agar hyukjae mengantar donghae ke kamar di samping kamar hyukjae, karena kamar tamu terlalu sempit untuk ditinggali seseorang sepertinya.

Langkah hyukjae terhenti di depan pintu kamar yang dimaksud, "sekarang ini adalah kamarmu, Kuncinya di dalam"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

Setelah donghae memasuki kamarnya, hyukjae menghela nafas.

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan donghae, kira-kira saat ia masih berumur 13 tahun. Status donghae masih merupakan mahasiswa pada saat itu. Gaya berpakaiannya masih terbilang biasa saja, tak menarik sama sekali malah.

Namun, siapa yang tahu bahwa donghae yang dulunya biasa saja -menurut hyukjae- kini berubah menjadi.. Luar biasa?

Hah— waktu memang dapat merubah segalanya!

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman lee,

Seorang namja tampan tengah membaca koran pagi yang biasa diantar oleh tukang koran secara rutin. Sesekali ia menyeruput cappuccino buatannya sendiri dan kembali membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di halaman koran pagi tersebut.

Tak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar, semakin lama semakit mendekat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke asal suara, dan didapatinya hyukjae tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Hyung, sudah bangun?" Tanya hyukjae. Rambutnya masih agak basah —dapat dipastikan bahwa ia baru selesai mandi, beberapa menetes ke leher mulusnya.

Donghae terdiam, tak berkedip menatap tubuh hyukjae yang hanya terbalut baju tipis nan longgar dan celana pendek, yang diketahui donghae sebagai pakaian wanita.

Padahal, girl group keluaran agensinya sering mengenakan pakaian seksi semacam ini. Bahkan tak jarang mereka hanya mengenakan tank top dan hot pants, atau bra yang hanya berlapis jaket ketat.

'_demi tuhan, untuk apa hyukjae memakai pakaian wanita?_' Batin donghae

Donghae berusaha menepis bayang-bayang aneh dikepalanya dan kembali memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa, Tapi.. Kenapa?

Kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannya?

Kenapa ia malah merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat?

Kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam tubuhnya?

Kenapa ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas?

Bibir plump itu—

Sebut saja dia aneh, tapi.. bibir itu terlihat seksi, bahkan bisa membuatnya gila.

.

_Boys have a desire..._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

**Author's note:**

Nim kembali dengan FF pengganti 2 FF nim yang terpaksa nim discontinued karena nim bingung gimana mau ngelanjutinnya.

Jadi, anggap aja ini pengganti 2 FF sekaligus —yang Invention of Love udah dihapus.

Nanti kalau ide cerita udah mengalir, nim pasti lanjutin kidnap my teacher kok.

and again, it's incest. idek why i made this omg i just write what story that appears on my mind.

Nah, How is it? i ask for your positive response, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Brought to you by monkeunim

—oOoOo—

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, INCEST, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, unbeta-ed, Incest, contain Mature contents, GS!Umma Innocent-yet-Naughty!Hyuk.

Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk] with other supporting cast and pair

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Length : 1. 002 words [chapter 1/?]

Super Junior © SM entertainment. eunhae and the rest of members © themselves. the story owned by me.

**[a/n: Please imagine hyuk without abs and other man thingy he had]**

* * *

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan keras. Masih segar di ingatannya tubuh Hyukjae yang ternyata sangat ramping, tak seperti namja seusianya yang kebanyakan memiliki tubuh yang lumayan berisi.

Bohong kalau ia mengatakan tidak tertarik kepada pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Hyukjae _early on the morning_. Nyatanya ia salah tingkah saat berhadapan dengan tubuh itu tadi, sementara sang pemilik tubuh malah tak segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Sial memang, karena mulai sekarang ia harus tinggal serumah dengan sang pemilik tubuh. Hanya berdua.

Terlambat menyadari, ya? Well, semalam tenaganya memang sudah terkuras habis dengan langsung mempersiapkan kepindahannya di malam hari sepulangnya dari kantor. Maka ia tak begitu memperhatikan kejadian di sekitarnya, karena apa yang ada dipikirannya semalam hanya mencari sesuatu untuk ditiduri.

Dan pagi ini, sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari..

Lee Hyukjae.

Lupakan, itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari apa yang ada di dalam otak mesum Donghae yang jarang terekspose.

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat di sadarinya ada suara-suara sibuk dari arah dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamarnya diketuk dan disusul oleh suara seruan seseorang, "hyung, sarapan sudah siap!" —yang diyakini Donghae sebagai suara Hyukjae.

Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa membalas perkataan Hyukjae.

Cklek

Disana, Hyukjae berdiri dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang dikenakannya tadi pagi, namun kali ini berhias keringat yang mengalir di sekitar leher dan pundaknya, membuat baju itu melekat di tubuh bagian atasnya dan lekukan tubuhnya tercetak sempurna.

"Hyung sarapan duluan saja, aku mau ganti baju dulu" ujar Hyukjae, membuat pikiran Donghae melayang kemana-mana.

'A-apa ini?' Batin Donghae.

Terbiasa melihat yeoja seksi dari balik layar membuatnya canggung bila melihat tubuh seseksi ini _closely_. Walaupun Hyukjae bukan seorang yeoja, tapi melihatnya dalam balutan pakaian yeoja membuat Donghae kalap, dan—

BRAK

—Kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa basa-basi. Hyukjae hanya menatap kepergian Donghae yang terlalu mendadak dengan tatapan polos. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memasang pose berpikir yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Dia kenapa, ya.."

Sayang, Donghae sudah masuk ke kamar sehingga tak dapat melihat ekspresi ayo-makan-aku yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae.

.

Saat ini, Donghae hanya sendirian di ruang tamu rumah Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendadak menghilang semenjak sarapan tadi. Maid dirumah Hyukjae pun sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur dan pekarangan.

Jadi.. Melihat-lihat isi rumah sebentar tak ada salahnya, kan?

Dulu, saat rumah keluarga Hyukjae masih di Mokpo, Leeteuk sering mengundangnya untuk menginap dan menemani Lee bersaudara bermain ketika ia dan suaminya menginap di luar kota. Lalu setelah itu, Donghae akan mendapat tambahan uang jajan dari leeteuk sepulangnya mereka dari luar kota.

Donghae kembali menyusuri ruang keluarga, dimana terdapat banyak foto Keluarga Hyukjae disana. Foto Kangin-Youngwoon- dan Leeteuk, Hyukjae dan piala pertamanya, Hyukjae dan Sungmin, Sungmin dan Boneka kelincinya, Foto dirinya dengan Lee bersaudara, dan yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah.. Foto Hyukjae yang tengah mencium pipinya.

Yah, hubungan mereka dulu bisa dibilang memang dekat. Bagaikan saudara kembar, walaupun sifat Donghae yang cenderung dingin dan terlihat tak peduli. Tapi sebenarnya, Donghae sangat menyayangi Lee bersaudara—terutama Hyukjae. Menurut Donghae, mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik yang unik.

Si sulung, Lee Sungmin, suka sekali mengoleksi barang-barang berwarna pink dan memiliki boneka kelinci kesayangan bernama bunny. Ia manja, namun juga mengerikan. Ia pintar di bidang tarik suara, sehingga kini ia mengambil kuliah di jurusan seni musik di salah satu universitas terkenal di Jepang. Selain itu, keahliannya dalam martial arts juga tak diragukan lagi. Sempurna, memang..

Sementara si bungsu, Lee Hyukjae, lebih terkenal cerewet dan _hyperactive_. Ia menekuni dance sejak kecil. Namun saat terakhir kali Donghae kerumahnya, kemampuan dance Hyukjae memang masih amatiran. Tak jarang tubuhnya sakit karena salah gerakan.. Benar-benar ceroboh. Namun dibalik sifat cerobohnya, Hyukjae memiliki senyum yang manis, walau terkadang senyuman itu terlalu lebar. Saat ini sih, penghargaan yang diraih Hyukjae sudah memenuhi lemari-lemari kaca besar yang terletak disana. Sepertinya kemampuan dance Hyukjae sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Menurut kabar yang di dapatnya dari Leeteuk, Sungmin kini sudah memiliki kekasih yang juga adalah seorang namja. Kalau Hyukjae, Leeteuk bilang ia tak terlalu paham dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Leeteuk sudah berada di jepang sejak Hyukjae lulus smp, maka ia menyerahkan 'masalah cinta' sepenuhnya pada Hyukjae, dan berharap bahwa Hyukjae dapat bertanggung jawab dengan apapun yang dilakukannya.

Sebenarnya di keluarga mereka memang tak ada larangan berhubungan sesama jenis. Namun kalaupun ada salah satu dari mereka yang menjalaninya, mereka akan melindunginya, Karena hubungan semacam itu masih menimbulkan pro dan kontra di masyarakat sekitar mereka. Kalau Donghae sih, cenderung tidak peduli dengan orientasi sex yang akan dipilihnya. Selama itu membuatnya nyaman, ia akan menjalani hubungan itu.

Donghae menemukan sebuah foto dimana Hyukjae tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya menghadap kearah kamera. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa polosnya Hyukjae dulu, sehingga tak jarang membuatnya dan Sungmin kesal. Tapi tadi pagi, Hyukjae malah berhasil membuatnya..

_Turn on._

Eh, yang benar saja?

Donghae menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Donghae menyimpulkan bahwa ruangan tersebut sangat indah dan artistik. Dan ia yakin, desain semacam ini pasti Leeteuk yang memintanya, karena hampir setiap ruangan di rumah tersebut di dominasi oleh warna putih.

Entah apa jadinya jika Hyukjae yang mendesainnya. Kuning, asam manis, dan.. Berbulu?

Ah, menggelikan.

Selera Hyukjae memang buruk. Tak buruk juga sih.. Dalam hal fashion, Donghae akui Hyukjae memiliki selera yang cukup tinggi.

Heh, cukup tinggi apanya, pakaian Hyukjae tadi pagi cukup untuk membuatnya berfantasi liar, asal kau tahu.

"_Goddess_.." Tiba-tiba Donghae bergumam _unconsciously._ Rupanya ia menemukan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _practice room_ dan menemukan sosok di dalam ruangan tengah menari dengan indah.

Sosok itu adalah Hyukjae.

Donghae membuka pintu perlahan, lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hyukjae masih asik menari, entah ia menyadari kehadiran Donghae atau tidak.

Ia menari dengan mengenakan baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek diatas lutut, memamerkan kulit putih mulusnya dengan keringat yang menetes disekitar lehernya, melengkapi kesempurnaan tubuhnya. Serta irama musik yang menghentak membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih...

Seksi.

Gerakan tarian Hyukjae semakin lama terlihat semakin seksi. Sepertinya ia memang tak menyadari kehadiran Donghae, karena posisinya yang membelakangi Donghae.

Tapi, tunggu—bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari keberadaan Donghae? Seluruh dinding ruangan ini kan dilapisi kaca.

Iya, kaca.

Lalu, mungkinkah dia..

Sengaja?

"..ini sungguh tak baik bagi kesehatan _Little_ Lee..."

.

.

.

TBC

**Author's Note :**

Sorry for late update. Memory nim keformat, jadi semua data yang ga ke back-up kehapus, termasuk FF yang udah siap publish.

Sekedar informasi, Autagonistophilia itu beneran ada. Transvestic fetishism disini gaakan over kok. Dan tolong bayangin Hyuk without abs and other man thingy he had (Uke!Hyuk on your own version or roughly kind of having yeoja-quite-alike body)

Dan untuk **Ryu**-ssi, yes they're cousin. Jadi ini bukan incest yang bener-bener incest.

P.s : Nim buka scene request nih, nanti nim usahain masukin ke cerita. Kalian bebas nge-request scene apapun, M rated juga boleh... *dor

And for boost my mood up, give me Feedback please:^)


End file.
